Gentle Reunion
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Woody almost trembled in Bonnie's hands when he caught a glimpse of smooth porcelain and a painted rosy blush. The rest of the toys, all lined up in front of their new owner's knees, gasped silently. Andy held in his hands, a friend. A long lost friend.


**A/n: Just a little modification of the ending of Toy Story 3. Some mistakes might be possible in this fic. I don't own Toy Story. **

**

* * *

**

* * *

"-Woody is my very best pal, so I need you to promise that you'll take good care of him for me. Okay Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded her head, up and down with her little hands reaching out hesitantly. And Andy gingerly handed the toy cowboy to her, the corners of his eyes beginning to tear as he did. At the exchange all the other toys looked on with throbbing hearts. Andy truly loved them all, but none could imagine how much he cared for Woody.

It seemed to them - in the instance Andy gave his now-inanimate friend over - that he was no longer the little boy, who sported a cowboy hat, with a head full of dreams and heart full of play. Andy became a smart young man with a good heart full of love, and a bright future ahead of him.

And though they didn't know it, Andy was about to show them how much he cherished them all, and how much Woody meant to him.

"Oh wait Bonnie, there's something else," Andy held up his hands, signaling her to stay where she was at, and he scrambled back to his car. Wiping his eyes clean from the tears threatening to fall.

When he returned, the shoe box he had stopped to get from Molly's friend, Hannah's, house on the way there. He carried it carefully and set it down between Bonnie and himself. A genuine smile fluttered across Andy's face as he lifted the lid, he told her, "Now, this-"

Woody almost trembled in Bonnie's hands when he caught a glimpse of smooth - almost paper white - porcelain and a painted rosy blush. The rest of the toys, all lined up in front of their new owner's knees, gasped silently. What Andy held in his hands, was a friend. A long absent friend.

"-this Bo. Now, you've gotta be gentle with her. She's a lady, you know. Woody's lady." Andy explained, taking Woody back an pressed him against Bo Peep. He wound Woody's soft malleable arms around Bo in an embrace.

Bo Peep's frozen smile wavered a bit when she and her Sheriff were in the embrace, her curls brushed his cheek as he discreetly sighed against her. And Woody felt as if he could go limp right there. His stiff fingers flexed against the small of her back and his lips moved quickly on her forehead. 'Bo' was all he could say. She sighed softly back, if only her staff hadn't been in the way, then she would have hugged him back. But just being close to her for the one second, Woody was as happy as her could be.

"Oh, I will! I will! She's so pretty," Bonnie gushed, taking Bo from Andy - to Woody's dismay - and admiring the little china figure, "how come she was in there, instead of in the other box with the rest of them?"

Andy scratched the back of his head and chuckled, setting Woody down cross-legged on the grass, Bonnie stood Bo across from him. It took everything for the two toys not to run to each other and make up for all the lost time.

The college boy replied, "My sister, Mollie, accidentally gave her away to her friend's - Hannah - little sister a couple years ago. Mollie didn't really care for toys much and decided to leave Bo there. I wanted her back, but she wasn't mine, so I really couldn't. But now that I'm going away and Hannah's sister is growing up, I wanted to gang back together, so I went and asked for Bo Peep back."

"But, doesn't Bo Peep herd sheep? What about her sheep?" Bonnie asked.

Mr. Potatohead, Rex, and Ham exchanged glanced. "Shattered," was what Potatohead mouthed in a guess, making a breaking motion with his hands. The Misses sharply grasped him by the large ear in scolding, while Jessie motioned to Bo, who's eyes told them that Potatohead was right. They all felt for the shepherd girl then, though they were overjoyed she had joined them again.

"Hannah's sister accidentally broke them when she was cleaning her room a couple months ago," Andy explained.

"I'm sorry," Woody whispered. Bo's eyes glistened in thanks.

"Oh..." Bonnie nodded again in understanding.

A pause came between the two, a silence that was killing the toys slowly. Until Andy snatched Woody up and exclaimed, "Look out the witch is flying through the haunted bakery!"

It was play time! Andy and Bonnie quickly set the toys in their positions, Woody and Buzz in his hands, while Bonnie clutched Slinky and Bo.

For the first time in years, Sheriff Woody, Cowgirl Jessie, Ranger Buzz, Dr. Porkchop, Ms. Peep and the rest of them were reunited in a game of make believe. Together at last, with each other, their old child, and their new one.

And later, when play time began to wind down, the Sheriff was thanked by Ms. Peep and kissed on the cheek for saving her from the horrid witch. The fine ceramic doll's gentle smile grew as his fingers squeezed hers, she told him,

"Easy Sheriff, remember what Andy said: I'm, "a lady and you have to be gentle" with me."

To which Woody replied simply, as they were separated again, "Always Bo, I wouldn't ever dare to try and lose you, not again."

* * *

**A/n: Yes? No? Did 'ya like it? Let me know :)**


End file.
